Yoshi is Real
by Kurleetop
Summary: When Australian YouTuber/ Singer Jordan Sweeto gets a mysterious package with a small green and white egg inside, his life gets a little confusing.


****Hey, so I just wanted to point out that this is told from the perspective of Jordan Sweeto, one of my favorite YouTubers. I know it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy!**

It was a typical day and I walked outside to get the mail. The grass was cool under my bare feet and the air smelled sweet. I opened the mailbox and grabbed the stack of letters, small packages and ads and turned back towards the house. Once I was inside, I sat down at the kitchen table and began to go through the letters. I sorted them into two piles: 'Letters' and 'Other'. After sorting, I reached towards the 'Letters' pile and grabbed the small package that had been on the top. The only thing on the outside of the package was my name and address neatly printed in blue pen. I ripped it open and looked inside. I only saw a small egg with green spots. I picked it up. It was about the size of my palm. I set it down on the table and smiled. It was a fake Yoshi egg. As I reached for the next letter, I noticed that the egg was shaking. I pulled back my hand and turned my attention from the pile of letters to the egg. I watched in fascination as the small egg began to crack. I heard a faint noise and the egg split. A small creature popped out. It took me a minute to realize that the 'fake' Yoshi egg had just hatched and the creature was a Yoshi.

I grabbed the Yoshi and held it up in the light in awe. It squirmed in my hand, but I didn't let go. I slowly turned it around, examining it very carefully. I pulled it out of the light and set it back on the table. It looked at me and began to run around in circles. Laughing, I opened the refrigerator and looked for something to feed the Yoshi with. I grabbed a slice of watermelon, berries, and a glass of water. I knew what Yoshi ate in games, and this was as close to it as I could get. I shrugged and set the melon, berries, and water on the table. The Yoshi came over and looked at each one very carefully. After thoroughly examining the foods, Yoshi walked over to the melon and took a bite. He seemed happy with it and kept eating. I grabbed the berries and water and put them away. When I turned back, Yoshi had grown from the size of my palm to the size of a small dog. He looked at me with big eyes. He hopped off the table and walked to the fridge. He sniffed and turned towards me. I sighed and pulled out a container of watermelon slices. I set it on the table and pulled one out. I set it on the floor and turned to put the container away. I closed the fridge and turned around, only to see that Yoshi was now the size of a chair. I gasped and reached out to Yoshi. He moved towards my hand and allowed me to grab the spikes growing on his neck.

Using the spikes, I led him into the garage and shut the door. I felt awful leaving the poor Yoshi in a dark garage, but I had to figure out what was going on. I sat down by my computer and opened google. I typed 'Yoshi alive how'. I got about fifteen stories that involved Yoshi coming to life, but none of them were anything like what was happening to me. I tried another search: Real-live Yoshi in my house. I got no results. I sighed and was about to try a third search when I heard the "_Pop_" of the fridge opening. I turned and walked into the kitchen, only to find Yoshi with his head stuck into the container of watermelon. I looked at him in horror. I had put him in the garage, but somehow, he had opened the door, walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. I reached out, taking the watermelon dish. I put the dish in the sink and, once again, grabbed Yoshi by the spikes and pulled him to the garage. This time, I locked the door.

Five minutes later, I went into the garage to check on Yoshi, only to find that he had grown again. He was now the same height as me. I thought for a moment. Maybe I could ride him like Mario does. I grabbed a rope and tied it around Yoshi's head, like a bridle for a horse. I climbed awkwardly onto Yoshi's back. I leaned forwards, hoping that Yoshi got the message. He did and we went flying forward. I laughed and leaned back. Yoshi went flying backwards. I had the same result from leaning sideways. I sat on Yoshi, laughing, for at least five minutes before I realized that, in games, Yoshi could fly.

After a while of trying to get Yoshi to fly using physical commands, I got mad and yelled "FLY!" It actually worked. Yoshi began to kick his feet and we rose off the ground!

Laughing, I told Yoshi to land and hopped off his back. I ran in the house to get my phone to take a picture. When I returned, Yoshi was gone and my garage was open. I searched my entire house and looked in my backyard, front yard, and every yard on my block for him. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that Yoshi had been stolen.

Who could've stolen Yoshi? No one knew about him, so who would've taken him? Frustrated from a day of searching, I went into my bedroom and laid down to take a nap. It couldn't have been more than five minutes when I heard the garage close. I got out of bed and ran to see who had closed it. When I reached the garage, I found Yoshi sitting in the center of the room, staring at me. I walked towards Yoshi and used the makeshift bridle to bring him inside the house. I pulled him to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. Yoshi hadn't been stolen, but he had run off, and that was something that I couldn't prevent.

I must've fallen asleep while I was thinking because I woke up to a rough, wet tongue on my cheek. I lashed out and accidentally hit Yoshi. I sat up and checked the time. It was 2:47 A.M. I sighed and reached out to stroke Yoshi's cheek where I had smacked him. He leaned into the touch, like a puppy. I laughed and slowly walked to the kitchen. I pulled out the milk and the watermelon, the milk for me and the watermelon for Yoshi.

As I drank my glass of milk, I watched Yoshi eat the watermelon. His method was effective, but it was very odd-looking. He picked a piece up in his mouth, tossed it into the air, and caught it point down. From there, he bit off the meat and spit the rind out.

I laughed. About three minutes later, I was out of melon. I sighed and grabbed the rope-bridle to lead Yoshi back to my room. Reluctantly, he followed. I laid down and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

When I finally woke up, it was 1:05 P.M. I looked around, to see if Yoshi was still asleep, but he was nowhere to be seen. I got up, assuming that he was already awake, and almost stepped on a small, white egg with green spots. I gasped and picked it up. Had I dreamt it all? Had Yoshi never come to life in the first place? I walked to my computer and opened Yoshi's Story. As it loaded, I thought about whether Yoshi had really come to life or not, but my suspicions were confirmed when the game finished loading and the little, green Yoshi looked up and winked at me. I gasped and smiled. Yoshi was real after all.

Who could've stolen Yoshi? No one knew about him, so who would've taken him? Frustrated from a day of searching, I went into my bedroom and laid down to take a nap. It couldn't have been more than five minutes when I heard the garage close. I got out of bed and ran to see who had closed it. When I reached the garage, I found Yoshi sitting in the center of the room, staring at me. I walked towards Yoshi and used the makeshift bridle to bring him inside the house. I pulled him to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. Yoshi hadn't been stolen, but he had run off, and that was something that I couldn't prevent.

I must've fallen asleep while I was thinking because I woke up to a rough, wet tongue on my cheek. I lashed out and accidentally hit Yoshi. I sat up and checked the time. It was 2:47 A.M. I sighed and reached out to stroke Yoshi's cheek where I had smacked him. He leaned into the touch, like a puppy. I laughed and slowly walked to the kitchen. I pulled out the milk and the watermelon, the milk for me and the watermelon for Yoshi.

As I drank my glass of milk, I watched Yoshi eat the watermelon. His method was effective, but it was very odd-looking. He picked a piece up in his mouth, tossed it into the air, and caught it point down. From there, he bit off the meat and spit the rind out.

I laughed. About three minutes later, I was out of melon. I sighed and grabbed the rope-bridle to lead Yoshi back to my room. Reluctantly, he followed. I laid down and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

When I finally woke up, it was 1:05 P.M. I looked around, to see if Yoshi was still asleep, but he was nowhere to be seen. I got up, assuming that he was already awake, and almost stepped on a small, white egg with green spots. I gasped and picked it up. Had I dreamt it all? Had Yoshi never come to life in the first place? I walked to my computer and opened Yoshi's Story. As it loaded, I thought about whether Yoshi had really come to life or not, but my suspicions were confirmed when the game finished loading and the little, green Yoshi looked up and winked at me. I gasped and smiled. Yoshi was real after all.

****If anyone has a Twitter/Facebook and wants to show this to Jordan, go ahead, but please give the link to this story**


End file.
